cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Penguin Village
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = The Pacific Empire retakes Penguin Village from the I-LAW | cause = Surprise attack by the Pacific Empire on the biggest military base of the I-LAW | result = The I-LAW's forces were drastically reduced, numerous weapons were confiscated, and Vlad made a partnership with the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic | status = | combatant1 = Pacific Empire Imperial Armed Defense Force (IADF) Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency (IICOA) | combatant2 = Imperial Legion of Autonomous Warriors (I-LAW) | combatant3 = | commander1 = Roy Mustang Arthur Roa Yukina Himuro | commander2 = A few 8th and 9th generation Super Soldiers | commander3 = | strength1 = *400,000 6th generation Super Soldiers *265,000 7th generation Super Soldiers *311,000 8th generation Super Soldiers *12,000 9th generation Super Soldiers *75,000 Armored Fighting Vehicles *1,240 Aircrafts *59 Imperial Pacific Ships |strength2 = *659,000 8th generation Super Soldiers *3,400 9th generation Super Soldiers *23,670 Armored Fighting Vehicles *170 Aircrafts *35 Imperial Pacific Ships *23 New Warships | strength3 = | casualties1 = Destroyed *98,580 Super Soldiers *8,900 Armored Fighting Vehicles *102 Aircrafts | casualties2 = Destroyed *500,000 Super Soldiers *21,000 Armored Fighting Vehicles *90 Aircrafts *9 New Warships Captured *162,400 Super Soldiers *2,670 Armored Fighting Vehicles *80 Aircrafts *35 Imperial Pacific Ships *14 New Warships | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle of Penguin Village is the first battle since OPERATION: VAMPIRE HUNTER begun and the biggest failure in the I-LAW Coup d'etat. The Pacific Empire chose to attack this strategic location because it is the biggest military base the empire has ever had, even bigger than Western ATLANTIS. Penguin Village also has numerous war factories and facilities that would supply the I-LAW in its campaign against the Pacific Empire. This defeat of the I-LAW cost them their main source of supply, they lost their war factories which produce and repair their armored fighting vehicles, aircrafts, warships, and Super Soldiers. The I-LAW also lost the blueprints of their new weapons especially the new warships that have become a threat to the navy of the Pacific Empire. But the greatest lost for the I-LAW is the drastic reduction of their strength which prompted Vlad Severin to form a partnership with Daniel Bullock and the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic to bolster his remaining forces. Timeline *'9:00 PM' - The empire's fleet covertly moved towards the main port of Penguin Village and started a naval bombardment along with an aerial strike targeted on the harbors and airstrips. Startled with the sudden appearance of the Imperial Military, the I-LAW tried to counter-attack by sending their warships and aircrafts but because the empire was already ahead of them, only a few were able to deploy. *'9:21 PM' - While the naval and aerial attacks continue, the empire deployed its ground troops and began taking positions near the main port. The I-LAW's ground troops responded immediately but were easily wiped out. Covert agents from the empire started assassinating commanders. Deployment and supply zones were also hit by saboteurs from the empire. The empire also sent more aerial units to take out fortifications. *'12:56 AM' - Only a few I-LAW soldiers were still fighting, most of them have already been taken as prisoners. The airspace and the sea have already been secured. The harbors and factories are also being overrun by he empire's forces and thousands of weapons were confiscated, the new warships that Vlad had constructed were also confiscated. *'1:16 AM' - The empire's troops marched into the command centers and started clearing the military base. Covert agents also confirmed that Vlad Severin was not in Penguin Village during the battle. A few soldiers noticed that explosives were rigged throughout various key areas of the Penguin Village and immediate retreat was ordered. *'1:22 AM' - The explosives detonated which caused more casualties than the battle itself. Ground troops soon returned once more to secure the area and to check for any remains of the I-LAW's presence. Category:Pacific Empire